Royalty Matters
At the dinner area, Dr. Talia Everhart assigned the guests their seats. Talia: I'm certain the two of you liked to seat next to each other? Kiva: Yep. Talia: I thought so.. - Both Kiva and Terra sit next to each other while Reia sits next to . Talia: My, my.. Quite a delectable choice of food. Reia: (Looks like she doesn't know that I carried the card she gave me.. It's only a matter of time now..) Terra: Thinking about trying a different dinner course this time, sweetie? Kiva: I might actually. How about one of those steak specials? Terra: That sounds delightful. Kiva: Alright, I'll ask a waiter. Terra: One question though, have you learned how to speak French in sentences? Kiva: A little. I might ask Laura to help me. Terra: Go right ahead. Kiva: Thanks, I won't be long. - Kiva kissed Terra on the cheek and checks on Laura, who is siting beside Zack. Kiva: Laura, how do you speak French? - Laura gave Kiva a language guidebook on how to speak French. X-23: Maybe this will help. Just make sure you return it to me when you are done. Kiva: I will. Thanks, Laura. - Kiva then returned to her seat, next to Terra. Terra: I've ordered some water for us. Kiva: Thanks. Ratchet: Hey. Did you two have a good time? Kiva: Yes, we have. - The waiter comes by and asks in a different language. Waiter: Are we ready for order, madam? Kiva: Yes. Waiter: Excellent. And what can I get you? Terra: One steak special with coleslaw and sweet corn, please. Waiter: And for you, madam? Kiva: I'll have a steak special with green beans and mashed potatoes. Waiter: Of course, madam. I'll shall have your appetizer ready. Kiva: Okay. Sasha: Hey, Kiva. Raine told me that she has looked up some new areas in the places we been to. There's also new places we haven't been to. Kiva: Like what? - Sasha sent the information to Kiva's com-link. Sasha: It would be inappropriate for me to speak out loud here. So, I've sent the information for you. Kiva: Oh, thanks. Ratchet: Any idea which idea you and Terra want to do next? Kiva: Well, since Reia came by, I thought we can spend time with her. Ratchet: A good choice. Sasha: How does it feel to be a Keyblade Master? Kiva: It feels amazing. Sasha: Really? Kiva: Yeah. Sasha: That's good. Ratchet: Don't ever change, Kiva. Terra: Huh? Sasha: I just wish every night will be like this... Ratchet: Me too. Kiva: Mmm... This steak is really good. Terra: Tastes good too. Reia: I got a question, doctor. Talia: There's no need to be formal, dear. Reia: Talia, have you had any trouble with your equipment? Talia: At the 3rd Deck at first, but everything is all under control. Reia: I see... (Somewhere in the 3rd Deck... Interesting.) Kiva: (She is starting to spill the location...) Talia: If you will excuse me, I have business to take care of. Enjoy your evening. - Talia walked out and Reia ran towards her. Category:Scenes - Specials